What on Earth, Wilson! Well, not Earth
by x K.S.P forever x
Summary: One moment, Wilson Perciveal Huggsburry thinks he could do something great for the world, and the next he's thrown into the wildreness where almost everything is trying to kill him! What on Earth, Wilson! Well, it's no longer earth...I think...
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT.**

 **I KNOW.**

 **BUT I HAD TO.**

 **DON'T STARVE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, K.S.P, AND IF IT DID...This game would be much worse off.**

 **I PROMISE TO NOW UPDATE WEEKLY. I'LL PUSH MYSELF TO DO IT!**

Swirling.

Tumbling.

Voices.

This was all Wilson felt, saw, and heard not too long after he was pulled into the floor of his attic. He was slowly slipping, he could feel it...He could actually feel himself slipping into unconsciousness.

" _Well then, looks like that's the end for me. Mother was right after all, Science has gotten me into nothing but trouble…",_ he thought this, trying to glance around. All he saw was darkness, although he felt as if the shadows seemed to move on their own...Blank.

He awoke on the ground after barely hearing a few words…" _Say pal, you don't look so good."_ and gawked at the man standing there. He was tall, lanky, and wore a sharp looking black suit. A rose remained pinned to the front, and he was taking drags out of a cigar.

"You might wanna get some food before night comes. A fire sounds good too, or else Charlie might get to you. Here.", he tossed what looked like a backpack towards his feet."Since you're the first one here in a while, I'll help ya out a little bit."

"Wait a second...You're the man from the radio! You brought me here, didn't you?!", Wilson pointed a finger towards the staggering figure, his teeth clenched together as everything starts to piece together. The radio, the machine, the hands...It was all a trap from the start!

"Hey, you said you wanted knowledge, and knowledge comes with a price. Your price is simply you staying here.", it was then Wilson finally took in his surroundings. Grass was beneath his feet, flowers and berry bushes spread about. Some trees loomed in the distance, and he could see some strange looking rabbits on the ground by a cluster of holes. Why did they have antlers? And their eyes, when they turned enough for him to see them, their eyes were blank, a soulless white inside a small skull.

"Where am I?...Where have you taken me?! Bring me back home at once, you...You incompetent man!", he was raging as hard as he could, flailing his fists about as he vented. Maxwell merely took another drag, blowing the smoke right into his face. The smaller man spluttered and coughed, trying to clear his lungs of the offending fumes.

"Listen here pal, just get some food and a fire before night comes. Trust me.", and with that, Maxwell disappeared into the literal ground, a small puff of black smoke left behind. It was then Wilson decided to grab the bag, biting down upon his lip as he glanced about.

"I am a man of Science, not nature...Might as well get started.", Wilson sighed out, turning some ways to pick a small sapling. Most of the day dragged on like this, him picking grass, saplings, and any flint and flowers he could find. He seemed to know how to make a small flower crown for his head, and wearing it made him feel a touch better. He eyed the flint and twigs from the saplings in his hands, and with a small whirl, managed to put them together to make a small axe.

"Well then! Maybe a man of my genius can actually make something that works!", he called out to no one in particular, heading towards a small birch tree. He swing at the middle of the tree until it was felled, watching it vanish in shadows and leave behind two logs and what looked like a nut of some kind. He did this to a few more trees, gathering the logs until he was sure he had enough for a small fire. The sun was going down, and he didn't exactly want to find out what Charlie could possibly be.

"Come on...Come on!", he was urging the fire to light, it just kept on going out. The sun was setting, and he heard something screeching in the distance. Something blood-chilling, something that he wouldn't exactly like to meet. The fire was his only salvation, and he tried his best to light it. Just as the sun was vanishing over the horizon, it lit, giving off a soft glow against the completely black darkness. He took this moment to shout out in triumph, doing a small victory dance to himself. Now to wait, to wait until the sun came up and for the night to vanish into day. He found a few carrots and berries during his trek across the barren land, and also kept some of the nuts that came from the trees he felled. He had what they would call a poor man's bounty, and tried his best to cook the carrots and nuts to a more edible point. He had a strong dislike for carrots, they were just an orange vegetable with almost no flavor aside from a strong carrot taste, which made him want to vomit as he stuck it into his mouth. He kept it down though, he didn't know when he would find food again and the carrots would provide enough energy to last him throughout the day. Laying his bag on the ground to serve as a pillow, he laid his head upon it, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"What on earth?...", he had mumbled out the next morning, a few leaves having fallen on him during his slumber. He shook them off and moved to sit up, glancing around. It was daylight once again, the sun had started to rise and the rabbits poking their heads back out of their holes from the night before. Birds were calling out, chirping as they pecked at the ground in search of what he thought to be bugs and seeds. Picking up the bag as he stood, he slung it over his shoulder, glancing at the remains of what once was a small campfire. Ashes were left in their place, which soon left with the breeze.

"Now what to do today…", he spoke aloud once again, putting his hands on his hips as he surveyed the surrounding landscape. Trees surrounded him, but he could make out the silhouettes of what looked like rocks, just what he was hoping for. The thought of a "Science Machine" flashed through his head, and he started off in that direction. Once again, birds chirped above his head, rabbits screamed as he walked near and dived down their holes, and the sound of leaves and twigs cracked beneath the feet of a man, a man who thought he could make some kind of home out of this place.

 **SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?! I REALLY LIKE THE GAME DON'T STARVE, AND THIS FANDOM DOESN'T GET ENOUGH CREDIT. AND DON'T YOU WORRY, THE NEXT CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORIES WILL BE OUT BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEK!**

 **~K.S.P forever**


	2. Another Day, Another Near Death

**OH WOW. ANOTHER CHAPTER, ALREADY?!**

 **DON'T STARVE BELONGS TO KLEI.**

 **Like I said, the next chapter will be up soon! Here we go!**

 **Another day, another near death.**

He had formulated himself a small pickaxe, searching among the staggering boulders for the things he needed. He had mined one earlier, and it disappeared into a few rocks, some more flint, and a few chunks of nitre. He almost eagerly stuffed them into his pack, starting onto a taller bolder with dark yellowed streaks, nearly whistling a soft show tune to himself. It took a few more swings than the other massive rock did, but it soon vanished as well, leaving rocks and three chunks of gold. Something inside him told him that this is what he needed, and was off to search for more when he stumbled upon what seemed like a large nest. In the centre was what looked like a bright blue egg, and he questioned himself upon both the nest and the color.

" _Now, this truly is a odd color. It cannot be one of a hummingbird or a robin, it's far too big. The only bird I can think off with eggs this size are ostriches, and their eggs aren't this blue. Maybe if I took it in for examination-",_ a loud and nearly ear-piercing squawk sounded through the air, sending him tumbling. It was a good thing he did, because what seemed like a beak pecked the ground where he was standing, leaving a small indent. The creature reared back up, squawking once again as it charged towards Wilson. It's body was mostly legs, and they were skinny, with a small rounded body on top. An eyeball took up what seemed to be the head, and it's pupil was completely focused on the scientist.

" _Tallbird.",_ the word flashed into his head as he got to his feet, darting off in another direction. He was terrified of how fast this creature could move, and jumped every time it's beak hit the ground. He kept running, gasping out as the air in his lungs started to cave in. He was barely drawing in a thimble of air, and he collapsed in front of what looked like a shack.

" _This is it...I'm going to die here, where no one can ever see me again_ …", he closed his eyes, ready to let his life slip away when a loud squawk once again sounded out, although it went quiet and never came. He opened his eyes now, confused as to why the bird didn't finish him off when he saw two large pieces of meat on the ground. What looked like a pig was standing on two legs, a skirt made of leaves and grass around it's waist. It grunted before clambering off, heading towards another shack. It's fists, well, hooves as they are properly called, had a few small black feathers caught in them, which after shaking, they fluttered about in the oncoming breeze. Wilson decided to take a moment to rest, leaning against what he thought to be the door of the shack as he looked about the area. He was no longer in the rocky terrain, but what seemed like a simple grassland. A small brick road was winding through the ways of several other shacks, and he could see other pig-men walking around. They seemed to be idle, simply grunting softly or eating seeds and other such that was left on the ground from birds. He took about what he called ten minutes before standing once again, insuring he had no injuries, before looking about the place. Some spots had a number of berry bushes, others a patch of carrots. He wondered if the pig-men had any agricultural knowledge, but saved it for later as he took a few carrots and picked some of the bushes. He unknowingly followed the brick road, soon tripping over an object that was sticking out of the ground. It seemed to be a bone, possibly, with what looked like a closed eye and two miniature horns at the top. Something told him it may have been useful, so he turned back around to pick it up. Sticking it into his backpack, he continued on his way back to the rocks.

The sun was high in the sky now, and he once again hit the ground as something seemed to have jumped onto his back. It panted, giving off that it was a creature, but got off once he shifted. It was a strange looking beast, with two small red horns on top and a small square body. It was covered in what seemed to be orange fur, and continued to pant as it "looked" Wilson. He couldn't see a pair of eyes, or even an eyeball when he remembered the bone he had found. Taking it out, he waved it in the air, watching the things reaction. It was tremendous, it's body wigging before once again leaping up to tackle the man. His face was coated in slobbery kisses, and the thing gave off a few small yips and scruffs before getting back off him.

"Rarf!", it sounded out, seemingly happy with the current situation. Wilson had started to laugh when the dog-like thing tackle him, even more so when it covered his face in kisses only a dog could produce. He wondered if it was hungry, holding out one of the pieces of meat he had picked up from what he guessed to be the tallbird. The dog thing then seemed to unhinge its' entire jaw, opening much like a chest or a trunk. He was startled to say the least, but this place wasn't exactly normal. Dropping the meat in, the mouth once again closed. He was now confused, watching the creature pant as it "watched' him once again. He stepped away before going close again, watching it's mouth hinge back open. The meat was there, perfectly devoid of any saliva or anything that could possibly be in a creature's stomach, simply sitting there as if it was in a container or fridge. Taking a closer look, he saw a small card, reaching in to pull it out.

"Otto von Chesterfield, Esquire...Hm, you carry things eh? Well then, let's get a move on, Chester! We have a long day waiting for us!", he called out, sticking the card into his pocket as he started off once again. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad, huh? A possible creature that wouldn't try to kill him, carries supplies, and he had always wanted a dog as a young lad. Yes, this would turn out just fine.

 **Short, yes, but I personally think this turned out quite well!**

 **I forgot last time, so let me say this: Read and review, people!**

 **This fandom is too small for us not to try and help each other, so c'mon. Any criticism is wanted, so go right on ahead. Expect another chapter soon!**

 **~K.S.P forever**


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! I'm on a roll, people!

Don't Starve does not belong to me at all, whatsoever. If it did, it would look terrible, but so many more things would be canon.

And I would be obsessing much more over these wonderful characters than I already am.

* * *

New Home, New Forms of Chaos.

Wilson was completely done with himself. Over the past month, he had collected materials, built whatever he could build at hand, and nearly died several times in the process. He now had a well done place, a fireplace in the center of a small stone walled room. The floor was covered in something he made out of some beefalo wool. The creatures, although mostly passive until you provoked them, could be quite aggressive when it came to protecting their young. He guessed he arrived after they were in heat, due to the amount of young, and considered himself lucky. When a full moon came, he set out to shave them of their seemingly valuable wool, nearly giggling with glee as he managed to fill both his backpack and Chester with it. He risked himself a bit, however, when the sun began to rise and he was set on shaving one last baby. The hairless parent awoken, and chased him all the way to what seemed like a savannah looking place. Rabbits ran amok here, screaming as he ran past for his life. It finally left him alone when it seemed satisfied, grunting and turning back to head back to its herd.

"Whew, alrighty then...Yeah, go back where you came from, you foul smelling beast!", he waved a fist as the beast retreated, seemingly finished with dishing out what was nearly served. He chuckled, now pleased as he counted out the bundles of wool on the way homeward. He had well over two stacks of wool, plenty to last through a possible winter. If not, he could always just make more carpets. The way home was simple, he could see the walls from a good distance away. He had managed to make himself a seeming bedroom and kitchen, a crockpot smack in the center of it. To the side was two small ice boxes, which he built out of some gears he had obtained. The tumbleweeds around these parts seemingly carried a bunch of random objects, and he had found three small bundles of gears in just one. Maybe the odds were working towards his favor?

"How about we get some lunch going, Chester? Ah, the meatballs I really enjoy you know.", he spoke as he transferred the wool to a wooden chest, going to another one when he filled it to the brim. He had set the chests along the wall, both for support and due to the reason that they were some distance away from the fireplace. Safety had to be priority. Soon enough, the sun began to set as Wilson began to cook, mixing together a few morsels of meat with a carrot to hold it all together. A few seconds under a small flame, and tada! Fresh meatballs, satisfying enough to fill his stomach. He say by the fire now, munching on meatballs set on a hard bark plate as he watched the sun go down. It wasn't much of a sunset, but beautiful none the less as he added wood to the fire. The other night, he decided to test why Maxwell said not to stay in the dark. And he did so, holding a log over a few embers in case something went wrong. It was terrifying. First, a loud piercing sound called out, ringing his ears. Then, whatever it was struck, sending pain in waves through his entire body. It was as if he was being electrocuted and dropped the log no sooner than the pain started, gasping as his body shook. He hadn't slept a wink that night, keeping Chester close and shaking as he sobbed into the fur that covered the creature. Not again, he told himself as he worked on a new version of the Science Machine he created. He had mined as many gold rocks as he could find, chopping down trees as well. He made a large amount of the wood into boards, and managed to conduct two electronic doodads, as he called then. Combining the boards, Cut Stone, and Doodads took a bit of work, but maybe…

Ding! It rang out as it formed out of seemingly thin air, the machine whirring as he stood next to it. A grin threatened to split his face in two as he gazed at the machine he created. Placing a hand against the cold surface, ideas of all kinds rushed through his head, sending him reeling as he did a small dance for his accomplishment. He soon settled down, patting Chester on the head as he caught his breath. He had laid out a straw roll to rest on, it being comfortable enough to gain enough rest to strive for the next day, when a shrill scream called out. He at first was confused, knowing that the campfire was roaring beside him, and that should keep away the so called night monster. He was the only being out here, aside from the strange hybrid pigs that offered occasional protection when it was needed.

"What on Earth do you think that was, Chester?", he glanced down at the furry creature, it giving a gruff bark in response and scooting to snuggle underneath his arm. He patted him again, yawning as he started to drift off. The scream sounded again, but he completely ignored it, for his own sake and sanity.

Oooooo…..

"I believe the rabbits are being incredibly stupid today, Chester. Let's go check on the traps, shall we?", he picked up the eyebone once again, sticking it into his pack and heading out towards the savannah biome. He had covered the entire area, although medium in size, in traps, and was pleased at the sight of the majority of them being down and trembling. One by one, he picked them off, resetting the traps as he went and storing the rabbits both on him and inside Chester. He soon journeyed back home again, storing most by snapping their necks and receiving morsels of meat in return. He took about four other rabbits, heading towards the Alchemy Engine and tilting his head. Combining them with sticks seemed like a catch, but in result he received two pair of rabbit earmuffs, which seemed to be perfect due to the upcoming days. His icebox was nearly filled to the brim with morsels, meats from old and easily fallen beefalo, and different vegetables from his garden. He had taken an entire day for it, framing it off with more of the easily obtainable stone walls and planting seeds in the 24 different plots. He enjoyed scaring off birds from the early versions, but eventually allowed Chester to do most of the work, standing nearby to collect them once they sprouted. He had collected quite a bit of filler, ranging from eggplants to one elusive dragon fruit. He saved this for another time, storing all of them properly and placing his hand on his hips.

"Let's see...Two pairs of rabbit earmuffs, a Winter Vest that I found by some skeleton, poor soul, two whole stacks of beefalo wool, a chest filled with boards for a fire, enough flint to last a year, two thermal stones, an emergency tent, two sharp to the touch spears, a sturdy football helmet, and a entire backpack filled with healing salves and honey bandages. Two iceboxes filled with food ranging from meats to honey from the ever so wonderful bees that I've collected and given to my beebox, enough straw rolls to last me a decade, and finally, one pal to help me keep my sanity. I think we're doing just fine Che-", he was cut off by another scream, this one far more shrill in sound and pitch. He donned his log armour, spear, and made sure his football helmet was secured properly as he set off. He found two pairs of footprints, one smaller than the other, and followed them, Chester bounding behind him. It took a while, but he soon saw two girls, one a young woman and the other a young looking child, both circling a old looking beefalo. It seemed to have been separated from the rest of the herd, allowing them to dive in for the kill. It was a matter of minutes before it felled, leaving behind it's horn, wool, and five entire chunks of meat.

"Perfect, L-Lady Willow. This will make a excellent dinner…", the little girl's' teeth were chattering together, her cheeks rosy red as the woman moved to the side to gather the spoils of the hunt. She soon knelt over to allow her on her back, and it was then Wilson noticed something. What seemed like a piece of grass was wrapped around the child's leg, seemingly bleed through for who knows how long.

"Wait, Miss!", Wilson called out, sticking out his hand as he walked after the two. It was easy to catch up, they had frozen like a rabbit in place. He held out his hands when the woman reached for her spear, showing that he meant no harm as he bowed a touch.

"I may not know you, but a new face, or faces for that matter, is surely something out here. Please, that child is freezing and the hounds are supposed to come out tonight, I ask you to follow me back to my shelter-", a soft cry sounded out as Willow took a small step, accidently jarring the girl's injured leg.

"We're doing just fine by ourselves...Right Wendy?", the woman seemed to soften looking upon the girl, frowning when she shook her head a touch. It wasn't long before she fainted, leaning heavily against the young woman.

"Please, Miss...Your child may have a chance of surviving if you would just come with me.", What is coming over Wilson?! He doesn't like people, due to them condemning science where he came from. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and it was easier to survive in groups than yourself. It took a few minutes, but a hesitant nod was given by Willow, allowing Wilson to lead the way wherever he was rambling about. It took a while, Willow was exhausted due to the lack of nutrition she took in to feed the child, but kept on until the stone walls of his base were seen. He lead them through the tooth traps, shifting to gently remove the child from Willow's back to rest her by the fire. He had a good thing going out for him, but this...This made things a whole entire league worse.

"Now, Wendy...If you can hear me, this may hurt a bit. I will try my very best, however, and I do hope you will forgive me.", he spoke gently to the child as he gathered his first aid supplies, kneeling down with a few bowls of healing salve and a roll of honey bandages. Willow stood nearby, her stomach growling but her wide, seemingly empty eyes staring directly at the child. It was when he removed the piece of grass that Wilson nearly fainted himself, held back by his own whim. It was covered in dried blood, seemingly about to become infected if it weren't for the grass. He worked quickly, cleaning the wound out to reveal a large gaping one in it's place, it looking much like a bite was taken right out of it.

"A spider got her...I found her in the dark, I was walking around with Sasha and she was right on a spider nest. I managed to get most of them off, after all a child's a child, but one got her in the leg before I could do anything. I did what I could, but it was obviously not enough, and she's been like this for days-", Wilson held up a hand to quiet her, wrapping the last bandage needed for the wound he believed to properly heal before he stood again.

"Miss Willow-" "Just Willow, please. That man called me Miss, and I can't stand it" "Alright then, Willow. I've been here for about..Three months, if I am to properly follow the times here. I have covered a large amount of terrain, and thus can provide a steady place for you and your child to rest. However, I will not have anyone being any form of lazy here, thus both of you will have to pull your own weight. Meaning you must help at the very least-", he was once again cut off by arms wrapping around him, hugging him tightly as wide grin spread across Willow's face. She pulled away to grin properly at him, nodding her head and stepping around him to settle next to Wendy.

"Honestly, I have a need to do something no matter what, so I don't care either way. But thank you?...", she gestured for him to give his name, one eyebrow raised as she finally examined him. He was wearing what looked like a red waistcoat, and a pair of black pants covered his legs. His hair was...weird, to say the least, it seemingly defying gravity as it stayed in it's style.

"I am Wilson Percival Higgsbury, my lady.", he bowed a touch as he introduced his name, a true gentleman to the very end. At this Willow laughed, wiping a fake tear from her eye as she gathered herself.

"Willow. Just Willow. That's some mouthful of a name you've got there, Wilson!", she leaned on her knees, tilting her head as Wendy continued to rest beside her. She had opened her mouth to say something else, but it was cut off by a rather large growl from her stomach.

"Oh my, you must be starving! Not to worry, I will handle the food. Just keep an eye on Wendy, and I will be right out.", Wilson said as he stepped into the separate section he called a kitchen, humming to himself all the way. It was then the flower still held tightly in Wendy's grasp seemed to come to life, another little girl springing forth from it. She seemingly floated above Wendy, her face showing distress as she glanced at Willow.

"Where are we, Lady Willow? Why is Wendy sleeping, and-",she sniffed the air, her eyes round as the cloak around her drifted like water. "What on Earth is that smell?", her voice was small as well, but she seemed far more out there than the little girl lying still.

"Oh calm down Abby, we're all safe now. Some man named Wilson came along and helped us out, cleaned off Wendy's leg. He's making food for us now, and I have to say, it doesn't smell half bad!", she chuckled as she leaned back on her palms now, seemingly content with the fire roaring in front of her. She let a hand trace over the flames before sticking it in completely, humming softly to herself.

"Ah, here we are! Some fresh meatballs and a nice round Honey Ham should sustain for now!", he came out carrying the two bark platters, one holding an entire plethora of meatballs and the other holding what looked like a Christmas Ham, smothered in honey. He set this down in front of Willow, who licked her lips and dove right in. in a few seconds, the plate of meatballs was gone, the young woman heaving a loud burp and sigh in content.

"Whew! I have to say, that really hit the spot…", Willow trailed off from the look of the man standing in front of it, slight fear instilling in his round dark eyes. It was then she noticed her hand was still in the flames, and withdrew them with a nervous giggle.

"Heh, I guess the catcoons out of the bag...Yes, I can touch fire no problem, ever since I came here. Anything on my self can't get burned, I've always liked fire.", She then proceeded to pull out her lighter, flicking it on with a soft click. A look started to pull at the edges of her face, and Wilson then began to worry.

"I am a pyromaniac, in case you're wondering. I could leave if you like, but keep Wendy. It's obvious she's safer with you-", She was cut off by a small shriek, Wilson having jumped into her arms from the sight of the spirit child. She raised an eyebrow, holding onto the man as he stared the phantom.

"Yeah, I'm dead. Are you SURE this guy is going to help us, Lady Willow?", Abby crossed her arms as she stood hovering above the ground, a invincible eyebrow being raised at the sight of the two. Wilson then pried himself off Willow with a humorless laugh, dusting himself off as he continued to stare down at the spirit.

"...I am offended as a scientist." "Be offended if you want, but if you hurt my sister, I will haunt youuuu!", Abby wiggled her fingers for emphasis, causing him to stagger back a touch. What has he gotten himself into…

"Abbie, Lady Willow? What's going on?", Wendy sat up with a start, rubbing at one eye tiredly as she looked over the group. She started to laugh, a gleeful child laugh at the sight. Willow had her hands on her hips, her lighter dangerously close to Wilson's waistcoat, while Abby was still wiggling her fingers. Wilson's mouth was hanging open like a shutter window, and he stuttered when she began to laugh.

"W-Well then, it looks like you're awake and alert...Here, try to eat this.", Wilson slid the still warm Honey Ham towards the child, and just like Willow, she got it all down within seconds.

"That was yummy! What's your name again, Mister?", It was obvious she was well brought up, offering a small bow as she stood. The pain in her leg had numbed down amazingly, and she took this opportunity to dive and somehow envelope her spirit sister in a tight hug.

"Wilson Percival Higgsbury, at your service young lady.", he gave a small bow, which got another giggle out of the brightening child.

"My name is Wendy, and this is my sister Abigail!", She seemed to squeeze the sister tighter. Her blonde hair seemed to float around her, it being a touch frizzy probably due to the weather and lack of management.

"Yes, I've most certainly met your dear sister...Tell me Wendy, how would you feel about you and Miss- I mean, Willow staying with me? I have food, shelter, and plenty of things to help accompany you for the winter. However, I will still expect you to pull your own weight, despite your age.", Wilson finished this with a wild gesture of hands, pressing his fingertips together as he paced in front of the fire. In no time Wendy nodded as a response, yawning once again as she sat down by the fireplace.

"I think it's time we all turned in...With all this new help, I have planned many things for tomorrow! Come, I have a few straw rolls that I believe with suffice for a night or so.", Wilson had stepped around the fireplace, walking towards the chests he had rested against a wall. He, with a bit of embarrassment, had bumped his forehead against the edge of the chest lid when he opened it, which caused quite a few soft giggles behind him. His cheeks reddened from the thought, but none the less he got out three straw rolls, handing one to each of the solid girls.

"I believe you would enjoy sharing this with your sister, correct?", a small squeal was all he got in response, Wendy tossing the roll onto the ground and rolling it out with her sister, the two quick to lay on it with a sigh. Wilson pulled a small blanket made of beefalo wool from Chester, spreading it over them.

"Comfy? If so, goodnight little ones.", He brushed back the hair from Wendy's forehead as she drifted off, noting how quickly she managed to enter a deep sleep as her sister did the same nearby. Willow had laid her roll out as well, curling up on it with her lighter cuddled close. She also seemed to pull a Teddy Bear from her skirt, sighing softly as her face relaxed into a small smile.

"Goodness, a woman of this age still holding a stuffed bear close...Wonder why.", Wilson mumbled this to himself as he laid a straw roll out, Chester paddling over to curl up in his usual spot beneath his arm. He then drifted off, the sounds of the fire crackling and the night creatures being the only thing that managed to comfort him in the night…

Oooooo….

"Argh! I should have KNOWN that they would run off! And took half my food too, the rats! I take them in and become vulnerable, and what happens?! JUST A BUNCH OF THIEVES!", Wilson had begun to kick around pebbles that lingered around the entrance to his fortress. The two females he took in the night before were gone, Straw Rolls missing, a large amount of his morsels gone, and he was missing a small amount of twigs and grass, most likely used to make a backpack.

"The little scoundrels- Yipe!", He made a "fatal" mistake, having kicked the tip of his shoe into a rock. This left him yelping and holding onto his foot, dropping onto his back and whimpering pitifully.

"Hey, Mr. Higgs! We're back!", Wendy called from a large distance, holding tightly onto a backpack filled with different objects. Willow was right behind her, her own backpack full and her face covered in soot. She had a smile on her face, but it turned to one of questioning when she saw Wilson curled up on the ground.

"You okay there, Scientist?", She rose an eyebrow, and Wilson scurried to stand up.

"I heh, thought you had left…No matter! How would you two like some breakfast?", Wilson headed back towards the shelter, eyeing the packs in the girl's' arms. "What exactly do you have in there?"

"Oh! We followed these tracks and it lead to this huge looking beast! We cornered it on a spot before we took it down, it only took a few hits! Guessing it was old...We also got some Beefalo, the herd didn't seem to notice two missing when we were done. I think this wool would look much better than a wooden floor!", Willow moved passed him, kneeling by the Alchemy Engine and doing what seemed impossible- She had started to pour out her backpacks contents, pile of logs after pile of logs spilling onto the ground. She shook it for effect when it was done, a few patches of beefalo wool also spilling onto the ground.

"How on earth did you get that much wood?...", Wilson knelt as well, trying his best to count out the amount of wood. By the end of it, he had counted out a minimal of three stacks of wood, or the equivalent, about 60 wooden logs.

"These pigs got really happy when we gave them meat the other day, so we took some morsels, did it again, and they took down an entire forest for us!", Wendy skipped around a bit, holding tightly onto her bag as she headed towards the section of the shelter that had the ice boxes. She started shoving large chunks of meat and more morsels inside it, a set of berries going inside another one.

"So you two have been quite busy...Well then, time to do my part then!", Wilson clapped his hands together, grabbing a pickaxe and a few twigs with flint to head out. He found a large amount of rocky terrain the other day, boulders scattered around with all different shapes and sizes. He thought, with the possible upcoming winter, how a thermometer would help identify when the temperatures start to descend. Gold being one of the softest metals, and since he had a lack of Mercury, he came to an understanding that it would work just like it did back home-

He had completely forgotten about home the past few weeks, his mind so occupied with surviving and the sudden arrival of the two girls. His shack in the mountains, his lab, his mother and all those unreplied letters...It had completely slipped his mind until now. He mined away at as many rocks as he could with little vigour that he previously had before the memories came flooding back. Gathering the fruits of his labor into his always with him backpack, he set out for his shelter, the sky slowly turning into the evening he ever so knew. The scent of smoke and the sight of a tall plumb of smoke made him alert, and he had started to run. Luckily, it didn't look like the shelter was on fire, but the smoke was coming from one of the sections.

"This wasn't such a good idea, Lady Willow!" "Shush and help me clean this up before the dork comes back!" Dork?! Already, despite him taking her in, the woman was calling him names! He walked into the kitchen holding onto his backpack, arms crossed. Wendy and Willow were caught red handed, each holding onto a part of the crockpot. The spirit child was watching nearby, eyes widening when Wilson walked in. The two tried to hide the pieces behind their backs to no avail, awkward chuckling now starting.

"So uh...Want some food?", Willow giggled nervously as Wilson walked closer, carefully taking the pot from her. He took the lid from Wendy next, now checking the insides. It was stark black, burnt beyond recognition.

"How did you manage to burn a STONE pot? I don't even think that's possible, but here you are!", He took them outside and began dunking it into a small pond, muttering incoherent words beneath his breath. Wendy had taken to play with Chester, her child conscience leaving her with nothing to lose. Willow, however, watched him from the entrance, seeing his eyebrows furrow in frustration as he continued to scrub out the pot. She felt something- Sympathy, maybe? She did indeed feel bad for nearly burning his makeshift kitchen down, but she was quick to make a decision: Make a successful dinner to make up for disappearing that morning.

"Um...Look, I'm sorry. I was just trying to cook something, but all I've been getting is a small bowl of mixed vegetables or a blob of grey goop or a huge slab of purple lasagna-", Wilson once again raised a hand to cut her off, continuing to dunk the pot into the water countless times over. He finally poured the water out, watching the water go from murky black to clear within seconds as he turned to talk to the young lady.

"Look Miss- I mean, Willow...I understand to a limit to what you were trying to do. I have had many trial and errors with the Crock Pot as well, but I don't think, pfft, I've ever burned it…Hehe, burning it has to be some great, pfft, achievement…", Wilson at first began to snort, it eventually escalating into full blown laughter. He was indeed angry, but it was mostly due to the fact that they had nearly broken the crock-pot, which actually saved his life on a good few occasions. Willow had an eyebrow raised as she watched the man left, her cheeks unknowingly going into a soft pink color. He continued to laugh boisterously, holding onto his sides and eventually dropping onto the ground with a gasp for air.

"Soo...You're not mad at me?", Willow clung to a small strand of hope, clasping her hands together. Wilson sat up then, dusting himself off and offering her one of his warmer smiles.

"Oh no, I am still angry. I just won't punish you harshly for nearly breaking my pot. Tomorrow, you will be in charge of collecting manure from the beefalo. I expect at least two stacks from the herd, and will supply you with tools before you leave.", Wilson stated this as a suitable punishment, nodding from the thought and heading back inside. Willow helped him along the way, pouting a touch from the thought of having to pick up poop from those beasts. He then set back up the pot properly, waving her closer and donning a apron made of rabbit skin.

"I will show you how to make a nice small dinner, alright? Just watch closely.", Wilson then went on to ramble off a bunch of different ingredients he had learned over the past few months with their corresponding recipes, tossing stuff into the crockpot as he went. Willow's head was spinning by the time they were done, a large bowl of spicy chili in Willow's hands, two plates of meatballs in Wilson's own. They then headed into the connection of all rooms in the place, where the fire pit laid, and called Wendy over to eat. The day ended on a good note, and they all went to sleep with smiles on their faces and absolutely satisfied stomachs.

* * *

Well then! Another chapter done, and with a somewhat reasonable time limit!

Don't worry people, I won't make it WillowSon just yet. Let's keep it open, alright?  
K.S.P Forever~


End file.
